We're out of goodbyes
by CassBoy
Summary: Havia palavras não ditas, gestos não feitos, olhares não compreendidos. E Naquela noite algumas coisas viriam à tona, outras não.  Baseado nos acontecimentos recentes da 6ª temporada. Pode conter spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo de Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Drama/Angst - Slash. Já sabe: não gosta, não precisa ler, é só fechar a página.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que é uma superbeta, que eu amo demais!)

**Sinopse: **Havia palavras não ditas, gestos não feitos, olhares não compreendidos. E, naquela noite, algumas coisas viriam à tona, outras não.

**Nota: **Atenção, essa história tem a ver com os últimos episódios da sexta temporada (mais precisamente o 6x17, o 6x18 e o 6x19 – e também com o 6x20). Se você assistiu os episódios compreenderá melhor. Se estiver por dentro dos spoilers do final da temporada melhor ainda. Do contrário, essa fic **é um meio spoiler.**

**Música: **Out of Goodbyes (_Maroon 5 e Lady Antebellum) _/ **Link: **ht*tp:/w*ww*.*you*tube*.c*om/wa*tch?v=_XT*NF-anjkw

* * *

><p><em><strong>We're out of goodbyes<strong>_

_**You tell me actions, speak louder**_

_(Você me diz ações, fala alto)_

_**But there's something about her words that hurt**_

_(Mas há algo nas palavras dela que machuca)_

"_Vocês precisam aprender o seu lugar! ... Eu acho que vocês só o chamam quando precisam dele!"_

As palavras de Rachel ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Mesmo Castiel tendo aparecido logo em seguida, quando a tenente do exército celestial se irritara. Porque ele sabia que elas tinham um fundo de verdade. Elas estavam gravadas em sua mente porque, como dizem por aí, a verdade dói.

O caçador rolou de um lado para o outro em sua cama, tentando inutilmente pregar os olhos. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Seu coração o alertava. Sentia-se perdido. Aquele ano, longo ano, em que vivera com Lisa, não imaginava que sua vida tomaria aqueles rumos. Pensou que nunca mais as coisas seriam daquela forma: noites sem dormir, preocupações, o destino de muitas vidas em suas mãos. Dera aquilo por terminado.

Assim como sua relação com o anjo. Depois que Castiel desapareceu do carona do Impala, nunca mais ouvira notícias dele. Não podia negar que ficara com raiva pelo modo como ele tinha ido embora. Mas, naquela noite, seu anjo protetor tinha lhe dito algumas verdades também. Ele, Dean, tinha ficado com o que escolhera: sua liberdade, sem Céu ou Inferno. Ele, Castiel, tinha seus laços, suas obrigações, sua fé. Ele, Dean, não tinha nada disso. Tudo o que tinha havia caído junto com Sam naquele buraco.

Vez ou outra, ao contemplar aquela marca em seu ombro, pensou em chamar o anjo. Mas não. Ele precisava seguir em frente, cumprir a promessa que havia feito ao irmão. Uma vida normal. Normal e infeliz. Quem ele estivera tentando enganar? Dean Winchester não havia sido feito para ser pai de família. Sua família era aquela que fora desfeita pelo apocalipse. No entanto, fora fiel a Sam. E, no fim das contas, acostumara-se com o que construíra com Lisa e Ben.

Então tudo virou de cabeça para baixo. Lá estava ele na estrada, lidando com um Sam sem alma, com todo o caos do qual tentara fugir. E nem ao menos tinha o anjo ao seu lado. Castiel estava ocupado. Lidava com seus próprios problemas. Não era mais o mesmo, podia sentir. Em alguns momentos, sim, Castiel era o _seu Cas_, tão ingênuo que chegava a ser engraçado. Mas na maior parte do tempo aquele ar triste e carregado era o que transparecia em seu rosto.

E as palavras de Rachel... O fizeram perceber o quanto fora egoísta desejando que Castiel estivesse ali para ele. Não fazia a mínima ideia das coisas pelas quais o anjo passava. Se ao menos ele dividisse um pouco do peso! Não conseguia entender as atitudes do seu amigo. Porque Castiel e ele eram amigos, disso ainda tinha certeza. O próprio anjo o havia salvado da morte pelas mãos da Fatalidade, isso era uma prova de que ainda tinham uma ligação...

Mas até aquela certeza era algo que estava ruindo em seu mundo.

_**Closing up, it's so late and**_

_(Hora de fechar, está tão tarde e)_

_**I'm the last one still waiting for you to unlock the door**_

_(Eu sou o último ainda esperando você destrancar a porta)_

Cansado de esperar o sono que não viria, Dean levantou-se devagar para não acordar o irmão. Vestiu sua jaqueta e saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Talvez o ar da noite lhe fizesse bem. Que horas eram mesmo? Talvez algum bar ainda estivesse aberto. O álcool era um bom companheiro em noites como aquela.

Andou devagar até o lugar onde o Impala estava parado, no pátio do motel. Parou para admirar o carro. Sua casa. Seu lar. Era ali dentro que ele encontrava o conforto e a segurança que um homem comum encontra quando chega em casa. Antes de entrar, ergueu os olhos para contemplar o céu. Nuvens negras e pesadas bloqueavam as estrelas e a lua – que, de toda forma, não seriam muito visíveis na iluminação artificial da cidade. De vez em quando, alguns relâmpagos iluminavam seus contornos sinistros. _"Uma beleza de noite!", _Dean pensou, ironicamente.

Por quanto tempo ele ficou rodando pelas ruas vazias não saberia dizer. Mas não havia um único maldito bar aberto.

- Porcaria de cidade! – resmungou, batendo no volante. – Deveria ter comprado cerveja antes de pararmos nesse fim de mundo...

Não havia motivos para continuar procurando, mas tampouco para voltar para o motel. Aquele quarto o estava sufocando. Precisava encontrar alguma coisa para se distrair, ou ficaria louco. Mas a única coisa que poderia confortá-lo era a presença _dele_. Por mais que negasse, por mais que não entendesse, por mais que talvez o próprio não quisesse estar ali, aquela era a verdade.

Estacionou o carro em uma praça deserta e apoiou a cabeça no volante. Céus, o que fazer? A voz de Rachel, seu tom de acusação estava em looping dentro de sua mente. Lembrou-se de suas próprias palavras no enterro de Rufus.

"_A vida é curta. E a nossa é mais curta que a da maioria. E vamos passá-las com picuinhas?"_

Talvez... talvez ele só estivesse imaginando, vendo coisas onde não haviam. Talvez a melhor opção fosse engolir aquele medo e, de certa forma, orgulho e colocar as coisas em pratos limpos. Sem pressa, abriu a porta do carro e desceu, sentindo o vento carregado com o cheiro da chuva iminente no rosto, fazendo um arrepio descer por sua espinha, como um mau presságio.

- Cas... – chamou, devagar, sentando-se em um dos bancos, no meio da praça. – Eu preciso falar com você, Castiel.

Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para dizer. Droga, por que seu coração tinha que estar batendo tão rápido? Longos minutos se passaram e o único som era o lamurio do vento que soprava cada vez mais forte. Ele não viria. Por quê? Era a pergunta que perfurava seu cérebro como uma bala. Abriu a boca para chamá-lo novamente, mas o leve farfalhar ao seu lado fez com que as palavras se perdessem em sua garganta, enquanto o compasso das batidas em seu peito falhou.

- Dean! – a voz dele era carregada de urgência – Eu estou...

- Em guerra, eu sei. – completou a sentença que mais ouvia ultimamente. Não teve coragem de virar-se e encarar os olhos azuis, qualquer que fosse a expressão que eles pudessem estar carregando. – Mas eu realmente preciso falar com você.

- Estou ouvindo. – o anjo respondeu, seco.

_**Never asked you to change**_

_(Nunca te pedi para mudar)_

_**But sadly you don't feel the same about me**_

_(Mas infelizmente você não sente o mesmo sobre mim)_

- Cas... – lentamente, olhou para ele. O que viu fez com que perdesse o rumo do que iria dizer. A aparência do anjo nunca estivera pior: Castiel parecia cansado, extremamente cansado. Havia marcas em seu rosto. Deveria ter estado em uma batalha muito intensa, pouco tempo antes. Sua expressão era amarga, triste.

- Dean, se me chamou aqui para ficar em silêncio eu...

- Castiel, isso não é fácil para mim! – interrompeu, sentindo a raiva brotar em seu peito. Castiel deveria compreendê-lo, estar ali para ele...

- O que não é fácil, Dean? – o anjo perguntou, confuso.

- Essa é a grande questão. – o caçador respondeu, mais para si mesmo. – É tudo tão... confuso. Eu pensei que nada poderia ser pior que o apocalipse, mas isto que estamos vivendo...

- É o caos. – Castiel completou.

Um ponto em comum, ao menos. Um pequeno sorriso brotou no rosto do Winchester.

- É o caos. – repetiu. – Lá fora, e aqui dentro. – apontou para o próprio peito.

O anjo apertou os olhos, tombando ligeiramente a cabeça de lado.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse feliz. – disse, devagar. – Você conseguiu seu irmão de volta.

- Estou feliz, por isso. – Dean respondeu. – Mas há outras coisas. Sam, por exemplo, tem aquela porcaria de barreira que pode cair a qualquer momento...

- Exatamente. – o anjo disse, desviando o olhar para o outro lado. – Sam sempre precisa ser protegido. Você sempre precisa protegê-lo.

O caçador não entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Nem porque havia aquela mágoa toda em sua voz. Não era exatamente daquele jeito. Ruby e o apocalipse tinham ensinado a Dean que Sam era adulto, que sabia cuidar de si mesmo. Mas ele não podia simplesmente abdicar de seus deveres de irmão mais velho. Mais ainda, não podia deixar de cuidar daquele que amava.

- Cas, só pra saber se eu estou entendo direito, você está me dizendo que eu não devo cuidar do meu irmão?

- Claro que não, Dean. – o anjo respondeu, ainda olhando para a escuridão da noite, fracamente quebrada pelas luzes doentias da praça. – É só que... deixa para lá.

O Winchester bufou, cruzando os braços. De todos aqueles que o conheciam, Castiel era o que ele mais esperava que compreendesse sua situação e a de Sam. Porque, ele sabia, o anjo enxergava dentro dele. Castiel sabia o que se passava em sua alma, como ninguém mais poderia.

_**I wonder does your man still shudder when you touch his hand**_

_(E eu me pergunto: o seu homem ainda treme quando você toca sua mão)_

_**Like this man?**_

_(Como esse homem?)_

- Eu preciso ir, Dean. – o anjo anunciou de repente, levantando-se.

- Cas, espera! – o caçador disse, segurando o braço do outro no impulso. Aquilo estava errado. Ele chamara-o ali por um motivo, e o assunto tinha se desviado completamente.

- Pela última vez, diga logo o que você quer! – os olhos azuis, que em um tempo distante costumavam ser ternos, o encararam com impaciência. – Balthazar está me esperando.

A mão do Winchester largou o pulso do anjo assim que ouviu aquele nome. _Balthazar. _Os olhos verdes estreitaram-se quando a voz de Castiel repetiu o nome em sua mente. Não ia com a cara daquele anjo. Não gostava da proximidade que o _seu anjo _tinha com ele. Talvez fosse o seu instinto dizendo que havia alguma coisa errada ali. Talvez fossem... não, não poderiam ser ciúmes. Não havia motivo. Ou talvez houvesse. Céus, por que tudo tinha que ser tão confuso em sua cabeça, dentro de seu peito?

- Certo, o _Balthy_ está esperando. – não conseguiu segurar a língua, cheia de ironia e amargura. – Porque agora você tem o seu amiguinho anjo. Deve ser ótimo mesmo ter companhia para sair voando por aí...

- Dean, será que eu estou falando enochiano com você? – Castiel interrompeu o fluxo de palavras do loiro, aproximando-se enquanto falava. – Eu. Estou. Em guerra. Contra um arcanjo. E legiões de anjos que o obedecem como cachorrinhos. Meus aliados são poucos. Eu realmente não tenho tempo para "voar por aí". Tampouco tenho tempo para perder com você, se não tem nada de útil para me dizer. Ou alguma coisa para me pedir. Porque ultimamente é só para isso que eu sou chamado.

O anjo se aproximava do caçador a cada sílaba, a voz cada vez mais alta. Dean chegou a recuar um passo, mas Castiel continuava vindo em sua direção. O Winchester sentiu o coração disparar, mas cada batida era dolorosa. Porque as palavras de Castiel eram cheias de raiva, de uma raiva que ele só ouvira uma vez na voz do anjo. Naquela ocasião, ele tivera toda razão em se irritar. E, provavelmente, tinha também nessa. E era isso o que tornava cada palavra mais afiada que uma faca, perfurando e cortando. Porque todas eram verdadeiras.

- C-Cas... – ele murmurou, sentindo a respiração forte do outro muito perto. Dentro dele tudo estava rodando. Sentiu medo. Castiel parecia prestes a surrá-lo, como daquela vez. Mas o medo não era disso. Era aquela proximidade que o assustava. E acima do medo havia a frustração de não conseguir mostrar ao anjo que se importava, que não era do jeito que ele dizia.

Talvez tivesse sido a tensão entre os dois homens, talvez apenas estivesse mesmo na hora, mas exatamente naquele momento o céu desabou, as gotas pesadas e geladas estourando por todo lado.

_**On our way home I realize**_

_(No nosso caminho para casa eu percebo)_

_**There's some kind of storm brewing in his eyes**_

_(Há algum tipo de tempestade se formando em seus olhos)_

_**Only veiled by a thin disguise**_

_(Encoberta apenas por um simples disfarce)_

Nenhum deles se importou com a chuva. O anjo não a sentia mesmo, e o caçador estava preso demais àqueles olhos para se dar conta dela. Foi questão de segundos até estarem encharcados, e o calor da respiração se condensar em nuvens de vapor cada vez que eles expiravam pesadamente o ar em seus pulmões.

Os trovões haviam se descontrolado, estrondando por todos os lados. As luzes dos relâmpagos permitiam que enxergassem claramente o rosto um do outro. Mas logo tudo mergulhava novamente na escuridão e o que ficava na retina era apenas a dor nos olhos azuis. Era apenas a angústia nos olhos verdes. Era apenas a impotência nas íris cor de céu. Era apenas a confusão nas íris cor de folha.

Mais parecia uma competição, para ver quem cairia primeiro. Quem deixaria o véu rasgar-se e mostrar a verdade que havia por trás das palavras não ditas, por trás dos gestos não feitos.

_**Now that I've done my time**_

_(Agora que já cumpri meu tempo)_

_**I need to move on and I need you to try**_

_(Eu preciso seguir em frente e preciso que você tente)_

_**Cos we're out of goodbyes**_

_(Porque estamos sem mais despedidas)_

- Cas, eu sinto muito. – Dean foi o primeiro a falar, tão baixo que Castiel não teria ouvido se não fosse um anjo. – Eu sinto... Porque eu sou tão egoísta. Porque eu quis que somente você me compreendesse. Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu tenho... essa sensação no peito. É algo tão intenso! Como eu nunca senti. É tudo ao mesmo tempo. Alegria, tristeza, dor, alívio. E tudo acontece quando você chega.

- Dean... – o anjo murmurou.

- E aquela Rachel... – o caçador continuou, não se deixando interromper. – As palavras dela me fizeram pensar. Eu tenho sido negligente com você. Você tem passado por coisas que eu não sei quais são, e nem ao menos me importei de saber.

- Dean, você só está deixando tudo mais difícil... – Castiel tornou a murmurar.

- Por que você não me conta, Cas? – o caçador interpelou, os olhos solícitos, a voz quente. – Eu posso não ser um anjo como Balthazar, mas nós paramos o apocalipse juntos. Juntos nós podemos parar Raphael.

Por um momento Castiel pareceu considerar a proposta do outro. Mas logo em seguida seu rosto se fechou em uma expressão difícil de decifrar, os olhos turvando-se, o azul límpido acinzentando-se. Quando ele falou, sua voz era pesada.

- Dean, eu... eu não posso. Você não iria entender.

- Droga, Cas! – o caçador explodiu, as mãos agarrando os ombros do anjo. – Eu estou tentando aqui! Você não pode fazer o mesmo?

A distância entre os dois diminuiu ainda mais, se é que era possível. Não foi preciso um movimento muito grande para que o anjo terminasse de juntar seus lábios aos do homem. O trovão explodiu no mesmo momento, o relâmpago iluminando a cena de uma forma única.

O primeiro contato foi frio, a chuva escorrendo entre as duas bocas que se tocavam. Mas logo em seguida o calor das línguas que se roçavam era só o que eles podiam sentir. Dean segurou o anjo pela nuca, invadindo-o mais, buscando mais daquele gosto que, agora ele sabia, era tudo o que vinha desejando há muito tempo.

O caçador amaldiçoou-se por precisar respirar. Porque aquele era o único motivo de ter rompido a ligação entre ele e o anjo. _Seu _anjo. Os dois se encararam por um instante, ofegantes, os corações martelando no peito.

- D-Dean. – Castiel gaguejou. Em seguida o anjo afastou-se, dando alguns passos para trás. – Eu-eu não posso.

- Cas! – Dean tentou aproximar-se, mas o outro continuava recuando.

- Eu sinto muito, Dean. – a voz dele era cheia de tristeza, de dor e arrependimento. – Isso... isso não era para acontecer.

- Cas, eu não ligo... – talvez ele estivesse preocupado com a estranheza daquele beijo. – Eu não me importo, e você...

- Não é isso, Dean. – o moreno interrompeu. – Não é nada disso. Eu sinto muito. Mas acho que já não tem mais volta. Talvez o destino seja mesmo inevitável. Talvez o meu não seja o melhor. Eu... – era impressão do loiro, o que escorria pelo rosto do anjo era mais do que a água da chuva? – Eu receio que não possamos mais nos ver. Embora, antes do final, nos encontremos de novo. Só espero que, quando acontecer, você ao menos tente me entender.

- Cas, eu não... – mas antes que o caçador pudesse terminar, o anjo havia desaparecido, deixando-o no meio do temporal.

_**We're out of goodbyes, we're out of goodbyes**_

_(Estamos sem mais despedidas, estamos sem mais despedidas)_

Perdido, mais ainda do que estava no começo daquela noite, Dean xingou e praguejou. Seu coração batia descompassado, enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente achar algum sentido nas palavras de Castiel.

Só depois de muito tempo, quando seu corpo encharcado já tremia de frio, ele voltou, lentamente, para o Impala. Não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer, de onde ir. Ligou o carro e deu a partida. Dirigiria a esmo, até a gasolina acabar, até que o cansaço o vencesse e ele pudesse cair na abençoada inconsciência do sono. Seria algum consolo, até que acordasse novamente. Até que aquela tempestade que rugia em seu peito o fustigasse mais uma vez, e outra, e outra.

Ao seu lado, Castiel, invisível aos olhos humanos, apenas conseguia murmurar um interminável pedido de perdão. Mas ele não podia ficar ali para sempre. A guerra o chamava. A maldita guerra. Sem conseguir resistir, o anjo tocou o rosto frio do caçador ainda uma vez, o que para ele foi apenas um leve formigamento, antes de desaparecer realmente, pronto para enfrentar o destino que o aguardava.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong> Cara! Não sei por qual desses dois meu coração sofre mais. Cassboy, precisa mesmo fazer meus meninos sentirem tanta dor? Exijo uma continuação, com final feliz. Você tem três dias úteis para enviar um segundo capítulo bem fluffy para meu e-mail. Humpf. *olhar ameaçador*

**Nota do Autor: **Err... fluffy? Bem, hm... acho que eu preciso ir ali um pouquinho. #SaiCorrendo


End file.
